Captured beast within a human skin
by Willofhounds
Summary: Newt Scammander always knew he was different. It wasn't until he was fifteen did he find out how special. An ancient inheritance long forgotten by the magical world comes into play. With that and the one he is betrothed to he must hide what he is and avoid those like him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I absolutely love Grindel-Newt. If you dont like it please go somewhere else.

I have a tumblr account now. willof-hounds. If you have requests or questions check me out there.

Newt's POV

From the time he was small he knew that he was different. Creatures of all kinds loved and cared for him. People thought of him as strange and didn't want to be around him.

When he was five he noticed that he felt a certain pull to run in the forest outside their manor. To be out under the light of the full moon. At first he was frightened of it. It didn't take long however to realize that no he was not a werewolf.

Finding a book in his parents library explained it. Though he didn't find it until he was nearly eleven. Though it was supposedly only a legend. He read:

There are those on this earth who can walk between the spirit and the human world. They are given the powers to change between human and animal skin.

Those truly intune with their other half find themselves drawn towards creatures and away from humans. They are drawn to the forests and the moon. Some lose themselves to their inner beast and never live as a human again. Others cannot bare the change and die trying to become their inner beast. Others still live and die by the power they receive.

The beginning of the transformation is said to bring unnatural colored eyes and bouts of extreme strength. It is said that the a new skinwalker cannot successfully transform without their clan.

The transformation is said to start in the teenage years. Those that survive typically would have full control before adulthood.

The book didn't have much more useful information after that. All he really knew was that he had some kind of animal inside him. What kind was the question?

For him the strange things didn't end there. Soon he went to Hogwarts where he realized most wizards thought skinwalkers were extinct. Most wizards also hated anything to do with creatures. To them creatures were simply mindless beasts that needed to be put down.

Only his favorite professor really showed an interest in creatures beyond killing them. Despite Newt being a Hufflepuff the man treated him kindly. He allowed the young boy access to all the books he could find on creatures. Newt had to hide his interest in skinwalkers. Even if he liked the professor there was no telling what his reaction would have been.

Things progressed normally or as normally as it could for an upcoming magizoologist. Until Newt's fifth year came along. His parents had been trying to find someone to betrothe him to. Finally a German wizard agreed.

Newt who had never been the confrontational type found himself agitated. He didn't want to be promised to some unknown person. Unbeknownst to the red head he was coming into his inheritance. Even for skinwalkers it was early. Most didn't start showing signs until they were fifteen or sixteen.

The change was causing him to be on edge easier. To try to take the edge off he was in the forest ignoring the fact that he supposed to be meeting his suitor. A hippogriff stood not far grazing. Its eyes occassionally watching him. They were a curious amber.

He lay on the grass allowing the sun to bear down on his face. There was no place he would rather be. Even Hogwarts didn't compare. There weren't any people trying to hurt him. The only ones he missed were Professor Dumbledore and Leta.

When Lena lifted her head to stare at something behind him he knew he wasn't alone. She didn't react in the way if it a family member. Whoever it was, was new to her. That meant they were new to him too.

He bent his head back to see a blond haired man standing in the grass. He was wearing a black dress robe open revealing a grey button down dress shirt and black slacks. He wore shiny black dress shoes. All in all he was the perfect picture of a pureblood heir.

He turned over ducking his head to avoid the other's stare. Even with his turbulent emotions he couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Lena stomped her hoof against the ground. She didn't like being ignored as all hippogriffs hated it.

The man said with a smile as he bowed low at the hip, "I'm sorry noble hippogriff. I should have greeted you first."

Lena eyed the man for a moment before bowing in return. Newt moved closer to her side to put distance between them. The man's mismatched eyes followed the movement as he straightened.

He said with a curious tilt to his head, "Your parents have the entire manor looking for you."

Newt wanted to tsk in irritation but he refrained. This wasn't the time to be showing that his emotions weren't in check. He glanced Lena who was watching them now. She had always been protective of him. Even when no one else cared.

The man said cocking his head to the side curiously, "You are certainly different from what I expected. I've seen your brother on several occasions yet he doesn't compare go you."

Newt felt his face flare up with a bright red blush. He ducked his head away and the whispers that he could hear but not make out grew louder. His connection to the clan he didn't even know was growing stronger. The dreams becoming more frequent.

He said quietly, "Are you the one my parents wanted me to meet? I told them I don't want to be in an arranged marriage. I want to tend to creatures and travel the world."

If his parents heard that they would have his head. They didn't want him talking like that. They thought he should be more Slytherin. He was a Hufflepuff for a reason. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

The man a quiet laugh as he responded, "I can see that. It's not often a hippogriff is so protective of a human. She must care for you a great deal. What's her name?"

Newt found himself replying before he even thought about it, "Her name is Lena. She has looked after me since I was a child."

He didn't hear her move and was somewhat surprised when she nuzzled his cheek. Without hesitation he reached over his shoulder to pet her. The feather were soft against his hand. The familiar motion calmed him.

When the man moved towards him, Newt was reminded of his presence. Blue eyes jumped up to meet the mismatched ones for a brief moment before skirting away again. His eyes rested on the green grass below his feet.

He heard and sensed the man move from his position. When he came closer Newt could see his shiny black shoes in his field of vision. He was close enough to smell the scent of expensive cologne that almost masked the true scent.

The scent was that of lunar flowers bathed in moonlight. It was unlike anything he ever smelled before. Who was this guy?


	2. Wolf within a human skin part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Jordansdevil: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure how well it would go over.

Gellert's POV

When he went to meet with the youngest Scammander this wasn't what he was expecting. The older Scammander was rough and well on his way to being an auror.

In comparison the younger Scammander was softer looking. His green eyes staring at the sky above him. It wasn't until the hippogriff alerted on him that the boy noticed his presence.

During their conversation he could see the boy's curiosity. At first it was cautious as he didnt want to be tied down to anyone. The boy was only fifteen and he didn't blame him.

Gellert wasn't sure at first if he wanted to be tied to a child. However he would only be an heir until he was promised to another. So far he had been unable to find one that met his requirements. Until now.

Newt Scammander was young and naive. He said that he wanted to be a magizoologist and to travel the world. It was a noble ambition. It would allow them to be promised but out of each other's way.

He asked his head cocked to the side, "Would you like to be promised to me? I promise that you will be allowed to go about your ambitions and I will be allowed to go about my own. We can communicate through letters and meetings like this one. If the relationship proves to be fruitful then we can look into going further."

Newt's green eyes flicked up briefly to meet his eyes then back down again. There was something in those eyes that seemed strange. For the briefest moment he thought he saw a flash of amber.

It was similar to the eyes of a werewolf but he didn't sense the raw feralness that came from them. There was just a gentleness that was rare in the eyes of one so young. If the boy was a werewolf the hippogriff wouldn't let him near her. They had no trust for the beasts under the moonlight.

Newt answered after a long moment, "Okay. It will still be my decision though."

The boy had guts. Gellert liked that. He didn't seem to be one who waver in his convictions. That could both be an asset and a weakness to his cause. For now only time would tell.

Gellert held out his hand to the red head and said with a smile, "Then let us go tell your parents the news."

For a brief moment the boy hesitated. His eyes on Gellert's extended hand. Then he took it with a small smile that made Gellert's heart warm slightly.

Newt's POV

His parents had been absolutely ecstatic about him and Gellert as the older insisted he call him. As a sign of good faith they exchanged promise rings.

Newt was given a silver ring that had a symbol on the inside. The symbol was a circle with a triangle inside and in the middle a line. It felt familiar but he couldn't place it. The silver did not burn him like it would have if he was a werewolf. They was an unnatural warmth were skin met metal. Newt placed his on a chain and wore it on top of his shirt. It would go under his shirt when he was back in school however.

Gellert's wasn't nearly as expensive. His family spent most of their money on their children and creatures. It was a simple black metal and he too wore it on top of his shirt.

Once the rings were exchanged they said goodbye. Both promising to send letters so they could get to know one another.

The summer passed quickly after that. If he wasn't researching skinwalkers, he was replying to Gellert. As August turned into September his temper grew short. The boy who was naively nice to all became short tempered. Once when his brother had tried to hug him he threw the older boy across the room. His brother outweighed him easily by 100 pounds.

His parents had been shocked but when it wore off his father looked contemplative. With it being the night before he left there was no time to question it.

Theseus wasn't physically hurt by Newt's show of strength. Emotionally they began to pull apart after that.

The train ride to Hogwarts went the same as always. Leta dropped in to check on him. Like Newt she didn't have any friends.

She noted the changes in Newt and asked, "What happened to you, Newt? You seem different."

For half a second he hesitated. She was his only friend but even she didn't know what he was. A secret he kept so close to the chest that he didn't tell anyone. If there was one person he trusted though it was Leta. He cast several privacy and silencing wards on the compartment.

He asked his voice barely above a whisper, "What do you know of skinwalkers?"

Leta blinked in surprise as she answered, "Skinwalkers are wizards and witches who can move between our world and the world of spirits. People who walk between human and animal skins. They were hunted down to extinction back in early tenth century. It was said that skinwalkers were what inspired the first animagi. What does this have to do with anything Newt?"

"I think I am a skinwalker," her dark eyes widened," all the signs are there. I came across the idea first in my family's library. Since coming to Hogwarts the idea has only solidified."

"Have you transformed yet? Is it similar to being a werewolf?"

Newt ran a hand through his hair as he answered, "I have not transformed yet. From what I've read it hurt like a werewolf transformation but I can transform at will after my first time. Its coming though, Leta."

It was going to be soon. He could feel it in his reactions and in his bones. Every part of him ached with the need to run. To get out and find himself in a forest. So far he had been able to ignore but it wouldn't last.

Leta questioned her dark eyes holding worry for him, "Have you told anyone, Newt? Your parents? Theseus? Dumbledore?"

At each question he shook his head. No he couldn't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand and would try to kill or control him.

She said her brow furrowing, "You should tell someone, Newt. Surely someone can help you. It has to run in one of your family's bloodlines."

"I can't Leta," he denied, "They wouldn't understand. Please you have to promise that you won't say anything."

Leta promised, "I won't tell anyone as long as you aren't in danger. If you are, Newt I won't hesitate to tell someone."

That promise was held for less than two months. The week proceeding Halloween his skin felt like it was on fire. His vision was fading in and out from thermal and scents to normal human vision. The need to run was stronger than before. More than once he found himself waking up by Black Lake with no memory on how he got there.

While he wasn't a straight O student he did well enough in his classes. So when his marks started to slip his professors got worried. Halloween was going to be a full moon. It was in transfiguration that everything came to head.


	3. Wolf within a human skin part 2

Newt's POV

His skin felt like it was on fire. The feeling had been coming and going for weeks now. It was as if there was fire under his skin trying to burn him from the inside out.

Currently he was supposed to be learning how to transfigure this cat. He couldn't even figure out what it was supposed to become. His head was pounding on top of his body being on fire.

Suddenly his senses heightened and the world turned into heat signatures. Newt not knowing how to react fell out of his chair hitting his head on the desk behind him. Fear coursed through his veins.

Heat signatures that he knew had to be his fellow students were all around him. It made his heart race with panic.

Vaguely he could hear someone calling out his name asking, "Mr. Scammander? Mr. Scammander? Newt?!"

It the familiar voice of his Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts professor. If anyone could help him it would be this man. A small part of him knew that this was probably one of the few people here that could kill him too. Now more than ever he wished he had told the man.

Hands gripped his shoulders trying to get through to him. He only flinched away.

Professor Dumbledore ordered in a tone Newt had never heard before, "Everyone class dismissed. I need someone to alert the Headmaster to meet me in the infirmary. I need another to alert the infirmary that we have an ill student coming up."

Two voices said, "Yes, professor."

Then they were gone with the other students not far behind them. Once they were alone his favorite professor questioned seriously, "Newt tell me the truth. Were you bitten by a werewolf?"

Newt couldn't find his voice so he shook his head. No he was not a werewolf but they were close in relation.

"Okay, I believe you," arms wrapped around him," I'm going to pick you up Newt. I dont know what's happening so I wont use magic on you."

The professor was smart. He knew that using magic on the wrong kind of creature could encite them into a blood frenzy. Newt was fairly certain that didn't apply to skinwalkers but better safe that sorry.

The walk to the infirmary was shortened by the man's long legs. Even as they neared it Newt could feel the need to run. Run to the forest and never stop. It took all of his willpower to not do exactly that.

Just as they stepped into the boundaries of the infirmary his blood ignited again. Newt cried out as his body became flush with a fever. Against his will his body began to shake. It was almost like it was vibrating.

He began to thrash. Pain coursed through his body and he had to make it stop. Anything was better than this so long as the pain stopped.

Vaguely he could hear voices speaking but it was muffled by the sound of whispers and the roaring in his ears. The whispers were soft and loud at the same time. He couldn't quite make out the words however.

Riley's POV

Given his son's knack for finding and bringing creatures with him he wasn't surprised to get a call from the Headmaster. He wasn't even surprised when the man said that Newt was in the infirmary. What did surprise him was why his son was in the infirmary.

According to Headmaster Dippet, Newt was showing signs of pain and illness in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When Dumbledore tried to ask the boy what was wrong he reacted by nearly jumping out of his seat. From there Newt hit his head on the front of the desk behind him. What the professor saw next both shocked and frightened him. Not for his own safety but for that of his students. Newt's normally green eyes had gone amber in color. Then his body began to get an flush and his body temperature was on the rise.

Dippet was rightly concerned about his son. The man wondered if Newt had been bitten by a werewolf. Riley knew exactly what this was. He knew because he had watched his friends go through it years ago. How his own family had been disappointed when by the age of 18 he never changed.

This affliction was not caused by a bite. Nor was it lycanthropy. It was something far older than that. Genes played a large part in it.

When he left his clan in shame he never expected to find love. Or to have children with a human. While he had magic it wasn't nearly as strong as his wife's. Their children were strong with magic.

When he and Arya decided to try for children he told her the truth. That skinwalkers did live amongst humans. That he was an unchanged skinwalker. To his surprise she wholeheartedly accepted what he was. That there was a chance their children could become one.

In all honesty they had expected it to be Theseus. Out of the two children he was the stronger. He would have made a good alpha wolf. Sadly the gene did not pass into the older boy. If it did then it was recessive and might show up in his children. Though that was even more unlikely.

When Newt had been born it was both a relief and a disappointment. There was no way a little one like Newt could be a skinwalker. It just wasn't possible.

Where Theseus was hard and strong, Newt was soft and kind. He took after his mother in his love for creatures. The hippogryffs adored his youngest son. As he grew older other creatures flocked to him. That should have been his first sign and when he should have contacted Sherman Blackstone.

There was one wolf that was spoken about only in legend. One that came to the pack in its greatest need. A white wolf was rare but not even it would compare to a black wolf. It was said a black wolf only came once in a thousand years. Sometimes it was longer than that.

Unlike animagi skinwalkers hair color did not always match the color of their fur. For instance Willard Cates was black haired blue eyes in human form. When he was a wolf his fur was a very light grey.

Signs of a black wolf were hard to notice right away. Only someone trained to look for them would know. As an exiled member of the pack he was not one such person.

Now his son was going through the transformation process. One that could very well kill him because Riley had not been aware enough to know.

After he told Dippet that he would be right there he floo called the one person that knew where he was. Sherman Blackstone. The man was a cynical bastard and you never knew whose side he was really on. However if you needed help and the clan was out to kill you. He was the person to go to.

He landed inside the man's private house. It was away from the main part of town. Only his closest friends knew of it.

Sherman Blackstone was on the couch drinking scotch when Riley came through. Surprise and intrigue crossed the older man's face.

The man asked in a low baritone, "What brings you back to Wolf Lake, Riley? Surely not to reconnect with the pack you lost as a boy."

Riley shook his head and said, "No. Its happening Sherman. My boy is beginning to change."

That wiped the smile right off the elder man's face. He replied his grey eyes cold, "That's not possible. Theseus is in his twenties now. If one doesn't change before they turn eighteen they won't change."

Riley's heart broke as he affirmed the statement, "Its not, Theseus."

It took several seconds for the man to process this. Both of them thought that Newt wouldn't be a wolf. That he had too much human in him to turn. It seemed against all odds they were wrong.

Sherman said moving to stand, "I will need to gather a handleful of clan members. This is not something I can handle alone."

Riley though nervous nodded. Sherman would only gather those who he could trust. Or in the case that Newt's wolf was calling out to someone them as well.

It was rare but on occasion a wolf will call out even over long distances to one of their mates. Mates weren't always wolf. Some were in fact human. Wolves always had at least two mates. Primary and secondary. Occasionally in an extremely powerful wolf there would be three. At least one of which had to be wolf as well.

Before Sherman could even get to the door there was a knock. The scent was of loose pine. Not one that Riley was familiar with. Whoever was at the door was young. Maybe seventeen at most.

Sherman sighed, "Tyler. What could he possibly want? He never comes to see me."

The only way to find out was to open the door. Sherman opened the door revealing a blond haired young man. There was no way the man was over the age of seventeen. He was wearing a black button down dress shirt and pants. His eyes were an ice blue that held uncertain worry. When they met Riley's green ones there was curiosity.

Sherman asked carefully, "What are you doing here, Tyler?"

The man said his eyes going back to the older man, "You always said if we felt a pull to someone we don't know come to you. I have felt a pull for months now that I couldn't explain. Now I can feel a voice calling out to me through the clan bond for help. Whoever it is, is going to change soon. Within a few hours at most. I don't recognize the voice however."

He breathed, "Newt..."

Tyler's ice blue eyes narrowed as he inquired, "Who is this, Blackstone? Certainly not one of us. He doesn't smell like a wolf."

Sherman replied casually, "Because he is an unchanged," Tyler bared his teeth his eyes flashing the amber with his wolf coming forward, "None of that now. It is his son that is transforming tonight. I need to get Vivian and a few others. Tyler it's up to you on whether or not you come. This child did not grow up with our ways. Hes going to be confused and will need a teacher."

All three of them knew what the calling out had meant. Whether or not either of them would accept the other. That remained to be seen.

Tyler replied sternly, "I'm coming with you."


	4. Wolf within a human skin part 3

Sherman's POV

The trip to Hogwarts had been made quickly. A young wolf's life was at stake. They would worry about how the wolf was raised outside the clan later. Though Sherman knew this would fall back on him.

The group he rounded up was Vivian Cates mate to the alpha. Willard Cates alpha of the clan. Tyler Creed was coming because he thought the new wolf might be his mate. The final one was Matthew Donner. While Matthew had not changed in almost a decade he still had a calming effect on new wolves.

Most new wolves felt the need to run and never stop. So when a new one was going through the change they brought Matthew. If that didn't work Willard or Will as he preferred by his friends could calm them.

When they arrived the Headmaster met them at the gates. It did not take long for them to be ushered to the infirmary.

Immediately Vivian took stock of the situation she asked, "How long has he been trying to transform? How long between vibrations?"

Sherman could see the way the boy tensed and ever so slight the was vibrations on his abdomen. They were not easy to see to the untrained eye.

Sherman moved to stand by the boy's bed ignoring the answers and more questions. He placed his hand gently on the boy's head. It was warm far warmer than it should have been for a human.

Wolves had the ability to project their thoughts outward across the pack bond. While Newt's hold on the bond was tenuous at best he could feel the boy's thoughts. Internally Newt was crying out for help.

Sherman could see flashes of the boy's wolf. As he suspected it was a black wolf. The first in over a thousand years.

The last black wolf had been Sherman himself. People thought he was joking when he said he was a nine hundred year old high school biology teacher. He wasn't.

Black wolves only died when their successor came. That could be ten years or a thousand. It all depended on the pack they belonged to.

Thankfully their pack had been at peace for years. There had been very little issues beyond the usual wolves fighting with each other. Even that had become a minimum.

Tyler questioned to stand next to him, "Is he okay?"

The ice blue eyes were on the young boy's form. They held just a hint of worry. It wasn't something Sherman was used to seeing in Tyler. The young man wasn't one to show his emotions about anything.

Sherman said his eyes on the boy, "Its going to be a struggle. He didn't grow up in our world. No doubt he is going to fight this every step of the way. Most wolves with a strong human side do."

Riley said drawing their attention, "Honestly I think we have this backwards, Sherman. Newt has always been on the wild side. Even as a small child. I once found him playing with a group of bowtruckles that he found. On top of that he can't look anyone in the eye. He is more in tune with his wild side than most wolves that I grew up with. I don't think the problem will be the initial change. Instead it will be returning to being human."

Sherman was startled when the boy let out a loud snarl. His body was beginning the process of changing.

Vivian Cates breathed in surprise as pitch black fur began to come forward, "A black wolf. But that mean.. Sherman."

All the wolves turned to him sadness in their eyes. They knew that from here on out he would slowly die. That is if this boy survived.

Will said, "Sherman, Riley keep the wizards back. Tyler you see if you can slip past the boy's occulemy shields. If my suspicious are correct you will be what helps him through this. Vivian prepare as you normally would."

Sherman turned to find the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster watching. Dumbledore's eyes held worry for his student. Dippet looked concerned but he acknowledged that there wasn't much he could do here.

Sherman and Riley led them to another part infirmary. They could watch what was happening but could not interfere.

Albus asked his eyes turning to Sherman, "Will he be okay? I have seen a lot of things but never anything like this."

Sherman replied honestly, "I don't know. If he grew up with the pack then I would say he had a good chance. He didn't however. We didn't even think it was possible for him to get the gene. Riley was right however. It should have been obvious with how intune he is with creatures."

Dippet said quietly, "I understand that he isn't a werewolf but the board will not want someone with a caged beast around students. We will have to come up with a way to prevent him from being expelled."

Dumbledore replied just as quietly, "Private tutoring with professors. We have plenty of unused quarters."

Both men thankfully liked Newt. Otherwise the poor boy would have likely been thrown from the school. At least they wouldn't be completely uprooting the boy's life.

Dumbledore sucked in a gasp and Sherman turned to see Tyler place his forehead on the younger's. They were right in bringing the young alpha wolf. If Newt was truly calling out to him then there was only one explanation. Mates.

Newt's POV

His body felt like someone has used a blood boiling curse on him. He couldn't move at all and he felt as if he was 100 degrees too hot. All he wanted was for it to stop.

In his mindscape he could see a dense forest around him. Instinctively he knew it wasn't real but it didn't stop the hope. Whereas he couldn't move his true body he could move about here.

A rustling drew his attention to the side. A wolf with grey fur and ice blue eyes came out. Despite knowing he had never seen this wolf before he felt drawn to it. Its scent was that of a fire on an open plain scent.

A nearly jumped in surprise when a soft rumbling voice said, "You have to stop fighting the change. If you don't you will die."

Newt croaked out not understanding where the voice came from, "Where are you? Why can't I see you? What do you mean fighting the change? I'm not fighting it. I want to know who I am."

The wolf turned its head to the side curiously. It reminded Newt of himself when he met a new creature. Curious and attentive but not dangerous.

It then moved towards him and Newt bent down. Standing as tall as he was could be perceived as a threat.

The rumbling voice asked confusion lacing its tone, "Then why do you not change? You are one of us. It hurts at first but in the end it is necessary."

"Who are you?" came his nearly inaudible question.

The wolf nuzzled his hand gently as it rumbled softer, "I am your mate. At least one of them. Let me help you."

Newt could tell he wasn't lying. This was one of his mates. He knew that he would have a choice between at least two. If he was considered truly lucky and blessed it would be three. He doubted it though. He wasn't that powerful.

His arms encircled the wolf's warm body. The ache from his own feverish warmth abated slightly. Behind the grey wolf he could see another wolf coming.

This one was smaller and had pitch black fur. Its green eyes were the exact same as his own. Newt didn't feel an ounce of fear at seeing it. While others would have run from it, he was curious.

When their eyes locked Newt saw through its memories. He watched as they grew up together. How the wolf helped him form his bond to creatures. The pride it felt when they came to him. He could feel the connection between him and the grey wolf. There were two other connections one was strong. The other seemed to be barely hanging on by a thread. Were these his mate bonds?

Honestly he didn't know how he felt about having destined mates. Already he met and talked to someone that he cared about. Gellert wasn't a bad man and Newt could see himself being happy. At least as long as he was allowed to travel and do as he wished.

The black wolf came closer and their bodies melded together. Newt felt an instance pain as all of his bones broke and reformed all at once. He let out a harsh cry of pain that quickly became a howl.

He didn't know when he shut his eyes but when he reopened them the forest was gone. Immediately he recognized the infirmary. In the next moment he realized that the fire that had threatened to consume him was gone.

A warm hand stroked the fur on his side. Wait fur?

The hand retracted as Newt tried to sit up immediately. Only to find his body was not what he remembered it to be. It was covered in dark black fur. His face was longated into that of a muzzle. His arms were longer and instead of hands there was paws.

The hand was back calmly going through his fur. It was then that it hit him. He had made his first change. Not only that but he had survived it!

Relief flooded his system at the thought. Everything was going to be okay now.


	5. Wolf within a human skin part 4

Newt's POV

He panicked a little when he was told the next morning that he would not be allowed around other students. In the night Tyler and Sherman taught him how to return to his human form.

There was a lot he would have to learn. Most of it were things he should have learned as a young child. It would take a lot of catching up before he would be ready to meet the pack.

To his relief Dumbledore told him that he would've allowed to continue his education. Instead of expelling him they were giving him his own room. He would be taught by tutors and the professors when they had the time.

On top of his regular school work Sherman Blackstone would be teaching him about the pack. Tyler would assist in his transformations until he could do them himself. The dirty blond haired man looked slightly hurt at his suspicious looks.

Newt couldn't help it however. He knew what the man wanted from him. He just wasn't sure if that was what he wanted in turn.

Staying close to the pack in England wasn't his goal. He wanted to be a magizoologist. That would mean learning all he could about magical creatures. He travel across the world helping abused creatures and helping them return to their natural habitat. That could not be done from England.

Finishing his education came first however. No one would take his work seriously without it. Without the bullying he would be able to focus on his studies. The only regret he had was not being able to see Leta.

It wasn't until he was alone with his father that he really understood how this happened. His father was not a Scammander by blood. Riley took the name of his wife rather than her take his.

His true name was Riley Donner scion of the Donner family. Matthew Donner a brown haired man that came with Sherman Blackstone. It only occurred to him later that this man was his family. An uncle he never met and wouldn't have if he didn't have the wolf laying just beneath his skin.

His father had been one of the clan. A pureblood wolf who never transformed. If someone didn't transform before the age of eighteen they never would. His father had been one of the rare few. Most of the clan wanted to see him dead after that. With the help of Sherman Blackstone he was able to escape.

According to the elder man it was part of being a black wolf. There were two wolves that were the most sought after in any clan. A white wolf and a black one.

A white wolf eased the changes of the other wolves. They looked after the young teenagers that were trying to go through their first change.

A black wolf looked the clan as a whole. A black wolf could not die until the next one was born. According to Sherman all black wolves could feel when one was born. They could feel again if the black wolf successfully transformed.

Black wolves rarely successfully transform. Most could not accept that they were chosen by the moon. Newt was one of the rare few.

In turn Sherman would teach him as long as he could. Newt was horrified to learn that Sherman would slowly die. He would only be around long enough to teach Newt for a short time.

When Newt tried to argue that he didn't want the man to die he said with a smile that told the pain he felt, "Newt I am old. I know I don't look like it. When I tell my age people seem to think I am kidding. I'm not. In truth I am ready to die. I have been since my mate died centuries ago."

It was then that he understood. Sherman had been alone for a long time. Without his mate he could not find true happiness. Somehow he didn't think that the man was the same one that had first transformed.

When Newt chose his mate he would have to be careful. If he chose the wrong mate then he could end up in the same situation. No longer wanting to live but neither being able to die.

It was two days before he was allowed out of the hospital wing. The matron spent most of the time fussing over him. She had seen the aftermath of the bullying. Even when no one else would she helped him. For that he was grateful.

Being free for the first time in two days made him want to run. According to the older wolves that was normal. They all felt the need to run. As a pup he would feel it stronger than most for at least a few weeks.

Dumbledore allowed Newt to get his own things from his dorm. The other Hufflepuffs watched him with a wary eye. No doubt they were mistrustful because of the rumors. No one knew what went on in the Hospital Wing. It made the rumor mill go berserk.

None of the other students had gone through his stuff. It wouldn't have taken much to get through his protections.

After they got his trunk he hesitated for a moment. There was still the creatures he had been nursing back to health. If he didn't go get them they would die thinking he abandoned them. If he did get them then his professor might take them away.

Seeing his hesitation Dumbledore asked his blue eyes showing their amusement, "What is it, Newt?"

Newt mumbled almost unintelligible, "My creatures. I have been looking after some injured ones I found. Please sir, they will die without someone to help them."

The adults exchanged glances before Dumbledore said softly, "Lead the way, Newt. As long as you can take care of them we won't take them from you."

So with slightly less hesitance he showed them his hiding place. Only he and Leta knew about it. Just off the southwest corridor on the first floor. A little known crack in the wall that had a small spiral staircase. It led to a small alcove where he could see the courtyard below him. His creatures lay all around the small area.

Upon seeing him they vocalized their happiness. A little raven chick that just got his feathers in hopped closer to him. When the others tried to follow they found it was too small to fit everyone. Only Dumbledore was allowed to stay. He helped Newt pack up his creatures. There was a gentleness that Newt had never seen before.

From there they went to his room. They were connected to Dumbledore's who would be his mentor. If Newt had any issues he was to go to the man. Between there rooms was a mixture of a common room and a classroom. It had two desks. One for him and one for his tutors.

His father for the first time in years hugged him. The warmth that Newt felt from it was loving. No matter if he was wolf or human his father would accept him. There was no need to be afraid of what he was anymore.

Though he still had a confrontation with his betrothed to worry about. When he brought it up to his father he could see the worry in his eyes. Wizards weren't nearly as accepting as his mother had been.

During a free moment in his first week of his new schedule he sent off a letter to Gellert. It was simple and didn't provide a lot of information. Only stating that Newt needed to see him during his Christmas Holidays. By the weekend he had a reply that Gellert would be there two days after he returned home.

With that his semester passed quickly. His days were spent learning from his tutors while his evenings just after dinner were spent with Sherman. The older black wolf showed what it truly meant to be free. It helped him understand his creatures better as well. As he became more intune with his wolf side he too became intune with the creatures around him and in the forest.

Weekends were spent doing homework given out by his tutors

and learning dueling. Albus as the professor insisted he be called was teaching him. It started off with easy spells and simple stances to using the entire room.

While he was not a match for his professor he could hold his own. Every time they dueled he learned something new. His magic hummed beneath his skin contentedly now. It was being used the way it was meant to. To protect and save creatures. Soon it would be a career rather than just a hobby.

As the winter holidays drew closer his wolf finally settled down. Tyler despite his original claims continued to come around. The two wolves were nearly inseparable in running through the forest.

Newt introduced Tyler to all the creatures he had befriended over the years. Tyler showed him the freedom that came with their animal form. It had not taken long to learn that friendships born under a full moon were meant to last a life time. Even if he didn't choose Tyler as a mate he still wanted to be friends with the older wolf.


	6. Clans part 1

A/N thanks for everyone's support. I'm sorry this is almost two weeks late. There was a death in the family that I had to deal with. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Newt's POV

The day that his Yule break started he flooed home. As part of his suspension away from the other students he was not allowed on the train. Not that he minded. With his senses as enhanced as they were the noise would only agitate him.

When he arrived his father and mother welcomed him with open arms. They were proud of him for being a skinwalker. They had high birthrates but only a small percentage lived past their teens. At least that's what he learned from Sherman.

His brother was a little more stand offish. It had been that way since Newt threw the older Scammander across the room.

It was a final person that surprised him. According to both the letter and his parents he wasn't supposed to arrive until the next day. Still Gellert stood leaning slightly against the doorframe. His mismatched eyes held concern and worry for his betrothed.

Newt greeted breathlessly, "Gellert."

It was a surprise to see his betrothed there but not an unwelcome one. He gave his father an inquiring glance.

The elder nodded and said, "The woods would probably be best, Newt. I'm sure you have grown since that night in the hospital wing."

The worry in his betrothed eyes grew but Newt had already grabbed the other's hand. He led him through the manor to outside.

The first thing he checked when they reached the forest was the expansion charms on his clothes. Once he was sure they would hold he removed his robes.

Gellert asked his voice soft and soothing, "What has happened, Newton? Your family wouldn't tell me anything and your letters were vague."

Newt sighed slightly as he answered, "I hid something from them. From you as well. I didn't know for sure that's what I was but all the signs were there. Had it not been for my father's past I certainly would have died on Halloween. Tell what do you know of Skinwalkers?"

Gellert leaned back on his heels as he said, "They are an extinct creature. Its been almost a millennia since they were last scene."

Newt ducked his head as he said, "They aren't extinct. My father comes from a clan of skinwalkers. He wasn't able to make the transformation however. He was never given the option to. To save his life he ran away from the pack."

Gellert didn't say anything. Instead he listened intently.

Newt continued calmly, "On Halloween I did transform. My brother was the one they prepared in case the gene was passed on. Theseus however never changed. When I was small I noticed the changes between myself and those around me. Creatures are comfortable with me. I am not comfortable with humans. With a handful of exceptions."

He glanced at his betrothed. Newt felt comfortable around the man. Just as he felt comfortable with Albus. Both men calmed him. However like Tyler, Gellert calmed his wolf while Albus did not.

Gellert inquired a strange light entering his eyes, "You're skinwalker? What color is your fur?"

"Would you like to see," came his soft but wary question. It would hurt if Gellert didn't want to see him in his other form. However he would respect his betrothed's wishes.

Gellert replied an honest look in his eyes, "Of course, Newton."

"Just dont run," he ordered quietly. Not that he thought Gellert would.

The older man stepped back to allow Newt room to make the change. He called his wolf forward feeling his bones crack and break as the change started. It was faster than the first time he tried and would continue to do so until he perfected it.

It only took a second for a pure black wolf to be standing before Gellert. The older man could only stare at him for a long moment. Then he reached out a hand and gently ran it through Newt's fur. The wolf in him rumbled with contentment.

Gellert said in awe, "You're certainly magnificent. If anyone were to look at you now they wouldn't see an animagi or a werewolf. They would simply see a wolf."

Newt leaned into the warm touch. This was a better reaction than he could have hoped for.

Newt didn't stay long in his wolf form. Changing back was always harder to going to. He never wanted to leave his wolf form for it was freer that his human one. As a wolf he run and do as he pleased.

No matter how many times he changed back he was always stiff afterwards. Gellert gave him a small smile that made Newt blush.

In the end he spent more time with his betrothed than his family. When he went back to Hogwarts things began to change.

Sherman Blackstone who had been healthy before the holidays looked barely as if he was barely keeping it together. When Newt asked if there was something he could do all he got was a shake of the head. Tyler didn't return with him and that put the younger wolf on edge. Something was happening.


	7. Clans part 2

Newt's POV

He sat in the room he was given cross legged. Today was going to be a pack history lesson. To help with the transition and to teach another his uncle brought his daughter with him. Sophia Donner had brown hair and green eyes just like him.

Once they were settled Sherman explained, "Years ago your father had a brother. Riley Donner was the older of the two of them. As you know we change before the age of eighteen. Riley was one of the rare few that never changed. I helped him escape the town. If I had not the hunters would have killed him. Riley met a human girl and fell in love. They had two son, Theseus and yourself. You both are of magic but only you have the wolf gene. We didn't even think it was possible for a wolf to appear after so long."

Sophia stared at him for a long moment before she said, "You have our eyes. All Donners have green eyes but I have never seen any so vibrant."

Sherman snorted. Newt glared at the man who shrugged.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he said, "Knock it off, Sherman," then he turned serious, "Soph, there is going to be a meeting at the diner tonight. The entire clan is going to be there."

At his look of confusion Sherman explained, "The pack is mainly the town members. The clan is the enterity of the Wolf Lake area. There are two other packs who belong to the clan. Willard Cates is the clan and pack head. Out of all our leaders he has lasted the longest uncontested. 25 years of being pack and clan head. That may change tonight for two reasons. One Willard isn't well. He is slowly dying of a cancer that even we cannot treat. The second reason is you. Many of the older wolves will not like bringing you in. While some of the younger wolves like Tyler and the pup pack led by Lucas Cates will accept. The older wolves will see your human side as a weakness."

Being human wasn't a weakness. It was what set them apart from being consumed by the beast.

Newt asked, "What is the difference between us and werewolves? Or animagi? Why would the old wolves see humanity as weakness?"

The two men exchanged glances before Sherman replied an odd look in his eyes, "The older wolves believe that we should return to our roots. Back to the times we spent more time in our wolf skin than our human one. In a way they are not wrong about that. At the same time doing that would make us forget what separates us from beasts. Skinwalkers were what inspired the first animagus. We travel freely between wolf and human skin. Wizards are whatever animal is their animal spirit."

The man paused for a moment then continued, "Werewolves are another matter entirely. Wizards weren't wrong when they thought that the werewolves originally descended from skinwalkers. We dont know when it happened exactly but this story is passed down from black wolf to black wolf as we are the rarest of all wolves. I will explain to you in class why."

Matthew opened his mouth to question but was stopped by an upheld hand. Sherman said his eyes becoming glazed, "When wizards first decided we were dark creatures we hid ourselves. Tried to make ourselves seem more muggle. There were more of us back then and more places in the world where the moon was always full. Because of a select few there are only a handful of communities like ours left. Wizards labeled us extinct almost a millennia ago. They hunted us down like animals. Some of us were stronger in magic than others but they outnumbered us. When we tried to go into hiding that's when the certain members came out. They were the worst of the worst. Instead of helping hide their fellow skinwalkers they chose instead to betray their brothers and sisters. So many of us were lost because of them. Children killed because they had the gene. Adults trying desperately to save their cubs."

Sherman's voice was broken by the end of his recount. Somehow despite the impossibility of it. Harrison knew the other had seen the horrors he spoke of.

They all listened at rapt attention as the man continued, "Those who betrayed us were banished by the moon and Magic herself. Cursed to never change again under their own power. That their bites would forever infect others as punishment for their crimes. Two years before we were officially declared extinct the black wolves banded together. There were more of us back then. So many more," it almost seemed as if he was going to stop again. Then suddenly he spoke, "It was sacrificial magic. A very rare very dark ritual that sacrificed all but one black wolf per clan. Magic gave us safe havens in exchange. Places where the moon would always be full. A place where the betrayers could no longer go for they would be forced to change each night. This is one such community and clan."

His uncle said after a long moment of silence, "I never knew that history Sherman. How many people know about it?"

Sherman gave a grim smile in return, "Only the black wolves."

Newt asked meeting the elder black wolf's eyes, "Why is there going to be a clan meeting?"

Sherman sighed, "Two reasons. One is you. Being a half breed in their eyes is not going to help you. Even if you are a black wolf. To them that just a sign that things are about to turn for the worse. The other reason is the war. Some of us have been enlisted to fight. The younger ones of course. We just don't know if we can afford to lose any of the younger wolves."

Newt had heard about the war. His mother was downright distraught over the fact that Theseus had enlisted.

For his part, Newt had been hurt that Theseus didn't tell him. His older brother's letter had just stopped coming. In a way he felt abandoned by the older boy.

Then there was Tyler who had been drafted almost immediately into the service. Tyler who sent weekly letters despite now being out of country. It hurt that his brother wouldn't do the same.


	8. War and sacrifice

Newt's POV

Before he knew it seventh year had come and gone. Newt had grown tall far taller than many of his classmates. Despite his height he kept his lithe body structure.

Graduation was simple and it was the first time he was allowed to interact with the other students in two years. In his time he gained control over his inner wolf. It no longer pained him to make the change.

Over the time Sherman had grown more and more ill. His time was coming to leave this world. The older wolf told him not to be sad for him. That he was glad to have met such a young man with an interest in creatures. Sherman believed he would be the one to change the world's views on creatures.

Albus as he insisted to be called gave him a suitcase. It had an undetectable expansion charms on it. When Newt tried to refuse the gift Albus insisted. The man wanted to see him become a magizoologist. The case would help him with that.

In the end Newt agreed. When he left Hogwarts he was immediately drafted into the war. His abilities with creatures put him in the dragon riders group.

He worked side by side with the Ukraine Ironbellies. The war was terrible more than once he thought he wouldn't see the end of it.

In the two years that the war continued on Newt recieved more scars than any other soldier in his group. Some were from dragons. Others were from the enemies.

When the war came to an end he naively thought they would let the dragons go home. When they came for the dragons he knew something was terribly wrong. The wizards aimed to kill them.

Newt fought long and hard to protect the creatures. However he was just one man and even he could not take on an entire squad by himself. He watched in horror as his dragons died one by one.

In a last ditch effort to stop them his put himself in between the wizards and the corpses. His normally green eyes flashed gold as his wolf came forward.

The sun having set and the moon having risen gave him renewed strength. His magic lashed out against the wizards who dared to harm his pack. Eventually the were forced to apparate. Newt was left to dispose of the bodies.

Using his magic fueled by anger and pain he cast the only spell he knew that could destroy the bodies. Friendfyre. It left him exhausted so much so that he didn't have the energy left to apparate out.

His fell to his knees before the bodies as they disappeared slowly to nothing. A muffled crack let him know that he was no longer alone. A familiar scent of fire on an open plain overrode the the scent of burning flesh as arms enclosed around him.

Panic set in first until the scent registered in his mind. Newt knew that scent. It was Tyler's scent and one that he had not smelled since the other was drafted.

For the first time since Newt was drafted he allowed himself to cry. Turning so that he could bury his face in Tyler's chest.

Tyler didn't say anything. He didn't offer any false reassurances. Instead he just held the younger man. Held and offered what little comfort he could provide.

Even when Newt's tears dried and they left no words were exchanged. Tyler's once kind blue eyes were hardened with the horrors of war. Newt knew his own were the same. No one went to war and came out unscathed.

Before men were honorably discharged from the military the next morning. Newt having stay with Tyler woke up disoriented and unsure of where he was.

It wasn't until he found an ill looking Sherman Blackstone in the kitchen did the memories come back. His heart clenched painfully at remembering his dragons. Though for as long as he lived he would never forget them. Never would he forget their sacrifice.

Sherman didn't say anything at first. Instead he watched the younger black wolf struggle with his demons. There was little that could be said to comfort. Even Sherman who was older than anyone else knew this. All anyone could do was offer their presence and a listening ear if it was needed.

A week later Newt chose to leave them in search for creatures to help. Tyler had a kicked puppy look on his face but accepted that Newt wasn't one to stay in one place. He wanted to help creatures and educate the world. With the promise of returning as often as he could the pack said their goodbyes.

Not long into his journey he was contacted by a private investor. They wanted him to write a book on magical creatures. He readily agreed to it.

In his travels particularly when he ended up in Germany he always felt as if he was forgetting something. With as many creatures as he had he was never able to dwell on it for long. Still the nagging feeling never left even two years later when he ended up in New York to return a trafficked Thunderbird to its home.


	9. New York part 1

Newt's POV

He flinched at the loud sounds from all around him. It wasn't as bad as the war but it still hurt. His senses were heightened more so than normal with the full moon only the next night.

The docks were as disgusting as ever. The smelled of rotten fish and unwashed people. He quickly made his way out onto the streets of New York. His entire goal was to reach Arizona so he could release Frank. That meant only staying in New York for the day.

New York was not a place he visited and with good reason. They had backwards laws on muggle wizard friendships. Essentially it was illegal to even be friends with a muggle.

He liked muggles. They didn't judge him for the fact that he brought a creature into his school, like the wizards who went to school with him. They saw him as just another man. A socially awkward man but only a man.

A metal click sound drew him back to the present. Dougal looked up at him with worry. His demigise was worried about something. Newt followed his rule in life. Worrying only meant you suffered twice.

Making his way through New York was not easy. His inner wolf wanted to attack the people around him. Too many humans in one spot for his liking.

Something smelled off however. He could vaguely sense the magics of the wizards and witches; but there was something else. A memory tried to surface but it didn't make it.

Heading towards the train station he passed by a bank. The scent was strong on the woman speaking. He wasn't really listening as he realized it didn't belong to her.

It was dark and dangerous. If he was in his wolf form his hackles would be raised. It was in that moment he recognized the scent. An obscurus. If the scent was anything to go by a powerful one.

Newt was surprised when Hubert broke out of the case. Immediately he chased after his Niffler. As he passed the woman though he cast a nonverbal tracking charm on her. If there was an obscurus in the city he would need to find them.

Then he chased after his Niffler. When he came to New York the last thing he expected was to have one of his creatures get loose. Not as unexpected was the choas that ensued.

Chasing Hubert was a messy job. The little creature tended to destroy things. Newt scrambling to catch him didn't help anything.

The muggle man only made it worse as his occamy egg began to hatch. The man struck him across the chin with a briefcase. While he was still dazed an auror grabbed him.

Despite his best attempts at explaining himself he was dragged to MACUSA. He could smell the deception but he wasn't sure why. Then he was dragged before the President.

It wasn't being dragged in front of the most powerful witch in MACUSA that made him pause. She barely even phased the wolf. The scent was that of lunar flowers bathed in moonlight made him pause. It was there buried under a forested scent. If he wasn't so familiar with it he would not have been able to sense it.

It was familiar but one he had not scented since he was 15. Right when the war had first started. The ring that was still on a necklace under his shirt.

The scent came from a dark haired man with grey eyes. The scents didn't belong together. This person's scent did not belong with his skin.

There was a flash of recognition in the man's eyes. That solidified his thoughts.

It was Gellert. Despite his travels he heard of what the man was doing.

"I made your position here

quite clear, Miss Goldstein," Newt blinked at the interruption of his thoughts.

"Yes, Madame President," replied the woman, "but I..."

Picquery growled, "You are no longer an Auror."

"No, Madam President, but..."

This would be his shortest visit to the Ministry. As long as they didnt open his case he could avoid getting dozens of permits.

Goldstein tried to explain, "Theres been a minor incident..."

The woman blew her off, "Well, this office is currently concerned with very major ncidents."

Picquery ordered, "Get out."

"Yes, maam."

Gellert watched them leave with an unreadable expression.

When they finally made it to the wand permit office she inquired, "So, you got your wand permit? All

foreigners have to have them in New York.

He lied, "I made a postal application weeks ago."

She bent down to look through the files, "Scamander... And you were

just in Equatorial Guinea?"

He answered easily, "Ive just completed year in the field. I'm writing a book about magical creatures."

She questioned almost hesitantly, "Like... an extermination guide?"

He snapped, "No. A guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these reatures instead of killing hem."

A dark haired man with onyx eyes appeared. He growled, "Goldstein! Where is she?"

Yelled an angry black haired man, "Where is she? Goldstein! Goldstein," the woman appeared looking sheepish, "Did you just butt in on the

Investigative Team again?"

She nodded. Newt realized that this man looked down upon her. Just like most of the world looked down upon him.

"Whereve you been?"

She tried to deflect, "What?"

The man snapped at him ,"Whered she pick you up?"

He queried mischievous as a Niffler after gold, "Me?"

The glare he received told him the man wasn't amused. Then he turned back to Goldstein, "Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again."

Of coursevnot, sir," lied the woman. Then her eyes flashed at something over Newt's shoulder.

Abernathy snapped to attention as he greeted, "Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir!"

Gellert returned coolly, "Afternoon, Abernathy."

Tina said showing Newt's case, "Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr. Scamander.

He has a crazy creature in that case

and it got out and caused

mayhem in a bank, sir."

Gellert allowed an amused twitch of his lips as he said, "Lets see the little guy."

He reached to stop her but she already flipped the latches. When it popped open they were surprised to find a suitcase of pastries. He barely held back a sigh of relief. Then it hit him his creatures were out there. A muggle had them.

Even as his hands clenched at his sides he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He kept his eyes firmly down as he made plans to find the large muggle with his case.

"Tina," came the disappointed sigh.

Then he was gone. Abernathy let him go only a few moments later. It was obvious he didnt trust the woman. Not that it mattered to him he just needed to find his case before any of his creatures were hurt.

That would be the easiest time he had that day. As he left he could feel Gellert's gaze on his back.


	10. New York part 2

Newt's POV

Chasing down his case wasnt very difficult. It was too however by that time. Kowalski had already opened his case. Several of his creatures had escaped.

Newt had the scents of each of his creatures memorized. If it wasnt for Tina Goldstein following him he would have changed to find them. He knew better than to do it in front of one who was not a skinwalker. She would never understand.

Kowalski he found had been bitten by his murtlap. The poor thing had been terrified when he put her back in his case.

They were taken back to Goldstein's apartment. Newt was treated to one of the best meals since he left the pack. Queenie was a good cook and had a kind heart. Tina, he believed also had a good heart but she wouldn't disregard the laws.

When the two sisters went to sleep he treated Jacob and did a headcount. Three creatures were missing. The only question was if he would take Jacob with him.

That decision was made for him. Jacob wouldn't let him go on alone. It was either go with the muggle or wait till morning. Newt didn't have it in him to attack the man.

Catching his Erumpent had been more difficult than he anticipated. Poor Jacob had nearly been trampled. Then they had gone back into his case and someone had locked it from the outside.

That had caused immediate panic in him. He hated being trapped by another person. Wolves weren't meant to be caged. They were meant to run free.

Jacob watched him pace in the shack inside the case. Agitation rolled off of him in waves. When a knock came at the top of his case.

The next moment he was up and out of his case. They were in a meeting area of MACUSA. Dozens of witches and wizards surrounded them.

Newt helped Jacob out of the case trying very hard not to go for his wand. A voice said, "Scammander."

"Theseus Scammander? The war hero?"

"No this is his little brother."

Newt greeted with a smile full of teeth, "Hello, Minister."

The man seemed taken aback by his boldness. The Minister had never been around him close to the full moon. Or when his wolf was so close to the surface.

Unlucky for him both were true right now. It made him bolder and more ready for a fight. He still had not forgiven the Ministry for killing his dragons.

The Minister shot back at the other officials as Newt examined the projection in front of them, "No this is his little brother. A creature lover. What are you doing here Scammander?"

Newt quipped, "I'm here to buy a birthday present."

"What are you really doing here Scammander?"

He grin became nearly feral at the question. It caused the man to step back.

A woman asked drawing his attention back to the projection, "Mr. Scammander do you know which of your creatures did this?"

Newt growled low in his throat, "You know that this wasnt done by one of my creatures. Look at those marks. Only one thing could have done this. An obscurus."

All the ministers took a large step back. Fear was in their eyes. They knew what an obscurus was and what they could do.

Picquery snapped, "That's impossible! There are no obscurus in New York."

A wolfish growl escaped him. He hated being called a liar. If she wanted to have a wolf problem she would keep pushing.

There was a flash of recognition in her eyes. Almost like she knew what was going through his mind.

She ordered, "Impound that case, Graves!"

"Wait," he snarled, "No. Give that back."

Gellert used wandless magic to call Newt's case. There was no stopping what happened next. Unbridled fury filled the wolf.

His normal green eyes became the amber of the wolf. His bones began to shift into longer legs. Black fur began to sprout from his body. His canines sharpened into the fangs of a wolf.

Newt stood in his full wolf form fangs bared and ready for battle. Gellert in Graves's body looked dumbfounded. His betrothed had only seen him in his wolf form once.

At that time he was still a puppy. He had grown since that day. Muscles had grown more defined both from running with the pack and from the war.

Picquery shouted as all those in the conference drew their wands, "Don't! It's a skinwalker! Do you want to have two wars on your hands? Grindelwald is enough of a problem."

She knew what he was? How?

Then the realization hit him. She just revealed what he was to the IWC. Skinwalkers were supposed to be extinct in the eyes of wizards.

Piquery then turned back to him as the wands began to lower. She sighed, "Mr. Graves ask him to return to his human form."

That set off alarm bells. Graves was a skinwalker? Then he remembered that this man was not Graves. It was Gellert in the American's skin.

It was possible for skinwalkers of different packs to communicate. Though it was infinitely more difficult than if they were of the same pack. Or even if they were of the same clan.

There was no tale-tell pressure on his mind. Baring his fangs he kept his gaze on his case. The only way he was changing back was if he had his case.

Gellert looked from him to the case before lowering it slowly to the ground. The moment it touched the ground Newt lunged for it. There wasn't a stumble most people would have done but there was a surprise.

Suspicion went through Picquery's eyes as Newt carried away his case. Only once he was back in front of Jacob did he change back.

There was still more amber than green in his eyes. His wolf was just beneath the surface.

His hand was on the handle of his wand. Just because his case was back in his possession didn't mean he trusted any of them. They could attack him at any moment. If they killed him that would start a war with his clan.

Picquery ordered, "Aurors take Mr. Kowalski and Miss Goldstein away. Oblivate the no magic and leave Miss Goldstein to an interrogation room. I wish to speak to them separately. Mr. Scammander I will speak with you first. Graves show him to a room."

Gellert replied, "Yes, Madame President."

A warm hand enclosed around his upper arm. It took everything in him not to snarl again. Fighting any longer would not help him or his creatures.

He was led in a separate direction from Jacob and Tina. There was anger in him from Tina almost making him lose his creatures. Still, he didn't want her hurt or in trouble. All he wanted was to release Frank.

They went down into the depths of the building. Passing Aurors who barely gave them a glance.

Newt was pushed firmly into an interrogation room and Gellert followed. Gellert questioned, "Why are you here, Mr. Scammander?"

Newt responded his amber eyes holding his anger, "I am here for a birthday present as I have said. You might have a different face but you cannot change your scent."

A smile crossed the man's face even as his face remained the same. Gellert said, "I should have known you recognized my scent the moment you saw me yesterday. Just as I recognized you even though it has been several years. Though the amber eyes are new. Let me see your green eyes, Liebling."

Different face and voice but the same man he met as a child. Could the man he was betrothed to really do what they said he did?

They were interrupted by the door opening. Picquery strode into the room her eyes on both of men.

She ordered coldly, "Graves leave. I wish to talk to Scammander alone."

Gellert moved away from him and nodded to Picquery. As he did so Newt caught an underlay in his scent. It was the dark dangerous scent of an obscurus. This man had been close to the child. Close enough to touch.

Gellert left without another word or look in his direction. Once they were alone she put up privacy and silencing wards.

Once they were set Piquery said, "You might not know this but all members of the ICW know of the skinwalkers. How skinwalker are still alive. We keep it from most wizards so as to avoid our right war. We stay out of their way they stay out of ours."

It must have been the alphas of the clans' decisions. Only those who needed to know knew about it. That explained a lot.

As he wasnt the only black wolf of the pack he didn't have to know yet. Sherman's time was fast approaching, however. When he died Newt would have to return to the pack.

Newt sighed tired his heart rate calming and his eyes returning to their normal green color, "You recognized me for what I am. How?"

"Percival Graves," she answered, "He is a skinwalker. We went to school together and were good friends. For some time now I have had my suspicions about the one wearing his face. I just didn't have any proof that it wasnt him beyond my instincts. When he did not reach out to you in the way only skinwalkers can I knew the truth. That man is not Percival Graves."

Newt leaned back on his heels. MACUSA even at their President's word would not arrest someone without proof. Gellert simply not using the normal way of communicating wasnt enough.

They would have to duel and reveal him that way. Otherwise, it was their word against his. Few would give any credit to his word. To them, he was a wolf. Little better than the creatures that resided within his case.

Newt froze. That was it. Swooping evil would give them an advantage in a fight against Gellert. As much as he hated to there wasnt a choice here.

If he wanted to find the obscurus he had to remove the competition from the fight. Gellert would not only get in the way. He might actually hurt the child. That Newt could not allow.


	11. New York part 3

Newt's POV

Turning to MACUSA's president he said, "I have a plan to stop him but it would mean using one of my creatures. The natives called him a Swooping Evil. He could incapacitate the one using Graves's skin without hurting him."

Picquery queried staring at his case, "Exactly how many creatures do you have in that case Mr. Scammander?"

Newt paused. How was he supposed to answer that? MACUSA wasn't exactly accepting of magical creatures. In fact, having as many as he did would put him in prison for a very long time. That wasnt something he was interested in.

On top of that, he was still missing Dougal. Out of all of his creatures, Dougal would be the most difficult to catch. Being able to turn invisible was the least of his abilities. He could also see the most likely future. So if he didnt want to be caught then he wouldn't.

Being in New York was one of the worst places for Dougal. There were too many people for the poor creature. Too many possibilities. This could cause his emotions to go haywire. Just like any creature when stressed and scared they would lash out.

MACUSA would not hesitate to put Dougal down if they saw him as a threat. That would break Newt's heart if it happened. All of his creatures looked to him for protection. To let even one down would mean he failed. Just like with his dragons.

That was what made his decision for him. He turned his cold eyes still that wolf-like amber color to her. To his surprise, she flinched away. Even for someone who knew of what he was he able to scare her.

He growled, "I have creatures. Know this Madame President I will do anything to protect them. You will not harm them as long as I am still standing."

For a long moment, her dark eyes searched his. Then she nodded her acceptance as she said, "For now Mr. Scammander I will accept that. But know this you will have to receive permits for each of your creatures. If you are to stay here that is."

"One problem at a time," he snapped back. Then he took a breath to calm himself and continued, "The best course of action would be to try and take him here. There would be fewer chances of escape or muggle casualties."

On top of that, he could change freely between wolf and human here. If Gellert tried to run he wouldn't get far against Newt's wolf. Running would only incite the beast into a chase.

Picquery nodded as she said, "That's extremely reasonable. Will your Swooping Evil cause to the building?"

Carefully he thought about before responding, "No. Though he will try to eat people's brains."

The look on her face said that it didnt make her feel any better. The plan was set and Picquery went to get aurors that were loyal.

Newt for his part checked the Swooping Evil that was hanging out in his cabin. The creature absolutely adored him and the feeling was mutual.

Softly he asked, "Will you help me with something?"

A quick nuzzle to his cheek and the creature wrapped itself around his wrist. A quick check of his creatures told him that they were scared but safe. No one had been hurt by the roughness earlier. If they had hell would have been raised for it.

When he left his case the room was still empty. Lucky for him that Gellert didn't try to come talk to him again. Their plan wouldn't work with just him alone.

Carefully he locked up his case so that nothing would happen to his creatures. Then he walked out of the interrogation room and towards the main atrium.

As he entered the atrium he could see aurors of all sorts. Queenie was across the long stretch from him. Tina was next to her. Her bright eyes met his. She nodded. They knew what was going on and were ready.

Newt flexed his wrist as Gellert walked out. The man was looking like he had to be somewhere. It was likely to wherever the obscurus was.

With his scent tracking ability, he should be able to find the obsucial. It wasnt a guarantee but their unique scent would lead him to at the very least a general area. As he told Picquery one problem at a time. If they didnt focus all their attention on the Dark Lord they would lose.

Newt kept to the shadows as much as he could. It earned him looks of suspicion from the aurors that didnt known what was going on. For the moment he ignored them. If Gellert saw him before they were ready it could blow the whole operation.

It was why he preferred to work alone. If it didnt go his way there was no one else to blame but himself. No one else to get hurt but him. He couldn't be risky here. There were more lives at stake than just his own.

Gellert's POV

The last few hours had been more frustrating than he had in a long time. Infiltrating MACUSA had been difficult but with how reclusive Graves was he didnt have any problems. The only one that really watched him closely was Picquery.

The President was the only person that was close to Graves. There was suspicion in her dark eyes. In Graves's memories, he found that she knew that was a skinwalker.

He had been careful not to torture the man. Only using legimmency to get the needed information. He would not risk angering the skinwalkers. Especially not his betrothed.

Despite being apart for so long he recognized Newt immediately. He knew that Gellert was playing as Graves. If there was one thing he knew about the younger man was that he wouldn't get involved.

Newt Scammander didnt choose sides. He would go well out of his way to avoid conflict except when it concerned creatures. That was something he could respect.

It had been a mistake when he tried to take the case from his betrothed earlier. He realized it immediately after calling the case to him. Of all the things that could have happened Newt transforming in the middle of ICW was not one he thought would happen.

Picquery had immediately taken charge. Gellert had noticed her suspicions only increased. He had to wonder if she thought he would kill Newt. Even with him getting in the way of Gellert's plans the older man could not kill him.

As he left Newt in an interrogation room with Picquery he felt his magic tug. Credence was calling him back to the orphanage. Maybe the boy had finally found the child.

As he made his way towards the exit of Woolworth's building he felt eyes on him. They were not friendly eyes. Someone had more than a little suspicion about him.

Was Picquery going to make her move now? It was a little earlier than he thought it would be. If things went down now he would have fo hurry to finish his plans. Otherwise, there was a chance that they would find the obscurus first.

Subtly he fingers his wand as aurors began to surround him. He frowned at the sight of them. They had their wands drawn and pointed him.

Gellert questioned grey eyes narrowing at them, "What do you think you are doing?"

Picquery answered from behind him, "Percival Graves you are under arrest. Aurors relieve him of his wand. Now."

Spells were fired in rapid succession at him. If he was anyone else he would not have been able to block them. However, he was not just anyone.

Each spell sent his way was blocked or redirected. Picquery was sending spells along with her aurors but they seemed half-hearted. Something was wrong here. What was he missing?

As he raised his wand to start sending spells of his own something gripped sticky his wrist. It pulled his wrist down and he couldn't stop it. Gellert's other wrist was gripped by an equally strong and sticky thing.

A spell then hit him in the back of the legs knocking him to his knees. Turning he saw a blue creature had his arms. It wasnt one he knew or even heard of. That meant only one person could have attacked him.

Newt stood holding what seemed to be the creature's tail. His green eyes were held more life to them than he had seen since his betrothed arrived in New York. Despite not enjoying fighting it brought out life in his eyes.

Internally he sighed. He didnt get to complete his goals here but that didnt mean it was over. Newt would find the obscurus and things could go from there. One just had to be flexible.

Turning his attention to Picquery he asked mockingly, "Do you think you can hold me?"

Picquery responded, "We will do our best, Mr. Grindelwald."

Then he was unceremoniously brought back to his feet. Magic binding cuffs were placed on his wrists. Then Newt released his creature with a sharp whistle.

The creature returned to the green-eyed man. A small smile crossed Newt's face as he gave quiet praises. Some things never changed.

The aurors pushed him towards the exit. When they came up to where Newt stood he stopped. His betrothed avoided his gaze for several moments. Gellert huffed quietly but that drew Newt's gaze to his own.

He asked quietly so that only Newt could hear, "Will we die, just a little?"


	12. New York part 4

Newt's POV

As soon as they had Gellert in custody he was on his way out of the building. The words rang in his mind. There was little doubt in his mind that Gellert recognized him. Which means a chase would begin once the man was free. There was no doubt in his mind that he would get free. As a Dark Lord, the man had many possible escape routes and men all over the world. It would simply be a matter of time.

That wasnt something he could focus on though. Newt had to find his creatures and Credence. He took his case gently in his jaws and ran. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps belonging to Tina and Queenie as they went after him.

The dark scent grew stronger as he left the Woolworth building. Aurors made way for him as he passed giving incredulous looks at the large wolf. Newt ignored them focusing solely on the scent.

The scent was far from them but was moving quickly. There was no doubt that it was the obscurus. Newt had to get to him before he hurt anyone. Otherwise, the MACUSA would put him down.

Tracking an obscurus without his sense of smell would be impossible. Even those with magic sensitivity would only be able to tell where the obscurus had been. Not where he currently was.

Following the scent led him to a district that was suffering. A rundown house held the most recent scent. It was only growing strong with every second that passed.

Shifting back to his human form in a back alley he straightened his clothes. Even outside his wolf, he could smell the darkness. Below it was something that made the magizoologist flinch; pain. The child was radiating pure pain.

Tina asked breathlessly as she came up next to him, "What is it Newt? Why are we at the Second Salem's house?"

Newt growled, "The child with the obscurus is in there. I can smell the darkness in this house. There's so much pain with it."

Queenie flinched as she ordered grabbing both of their sleeves, "We have to get inside. That woman is going to hurt him."

"Credence."

The door was unlocked when they pushed their way inside. At the top of the stairs, Newt could see a woman and a young man. The young man was either in his later teens or early twenties.

Pure hatred was in the woman's eyes as she looked at the boy. That must be the one called Credence. Newt could see shadows coming off of him and the scent of darkness was strengthening. It was thought to be impossible for a child to live to 11 much less into early adulthood with an obscurus. This boy could change how the world saw the obscurus. Only if he lived to see the end of the day, however.

Newt ignored all the laws of magic he had been taught from a young age when he saw the woman raise a belt. He apparated between her and the boy a deep growl escaped his chest. She shrunk back in fear and surprise at his sudden appearance.

The red-haired man could feel his fangs elongating until they poked out of his lips. His anger was causing his wolf side to come forward. His normally green eyes bled to amber.

She shouted angrily, "Witch! What do you think you are doing in my house?!"

Newt snarled, "Not quite lady. I came here for what I thought was a child. Turns out what I was looking for was a young man. And you will not raise a hand to him again. Or you will find out why my kind are feared by even those with magic."

She stepped forward a sneer on her face as she chided, "You're bluffing. There is no way a scrawny runt that holds no power of his own."

She raised the belt as if to strike him with it. A red light hit her in the chest flinging the woman into the far wall. Tina stood at the top of the stairs with her wand drawn.

She snapped at Newt, "You have got to think before you act, Mr. Scamander. What would you have done if I had not been here?"

"Made good on my threat. You've seen what I can do. I don't like hurting people but I will protect who I can," he quipped back. Then with a soft look directed at Credence, "Even if I don't know them yet."

The boy hid himself behind Tina who sighed. Even as an auror she could tell this would be a losing battle. The wolf in him would not allow a pup to be harmed. Whether it was his or not.

Newt asked scenting the air and finding it laced with blood, "Are you injured, Credence?"

Carefully Credence nodded. Newt slowly drew his wand and moved closer. He made sure every movement was obvious and gave him every chance to move.

Fear poured off the boy but he didnt move away. Newt cast diagnostic spells that he learned to treat his creatures. While he was taking care of Credence Tina went to oblivate the muggle.

Once Newt found the injuries, Credence's back and ribs he cast healing spells. The boy sighed in relief as the pain left him. As he read through the diagnosis though Newt from. Malnutrition was at dangerous levels. He would need to be started on a nutritional potions.

Newt asked over his shoulder at the auror, "Are we good to go?"

She gave him a sharp nod. Good then all he had to do was pick up Dougal then they could go to Arizona. Leaving Credence with the muggles or wizards was not going to happen.

Newt said gently drawing the boy's attention, "Do you want to come with me Credence? I have space and could use an extra pair of hands. The wizards will not accept you if they know what lives within you."

"Mr. Scamander, what do you mean?" Questioned Tina.

Newt said knowingly, "He's the obscurus. Surprisingly he made it into adulthood. I am a magizoologist if anyone knows how to help him it's me."

"An obscurus?"

Newt replied, "An Obscurus is the manifestation of the repressed energy of a young witch or wizard. Described as a dark and "parasitic" force, an Obscurus is created when the child in question consciously attempts to repress their magical abilities or were forced to do so through physical or psychological abuse. This energy can manifest itself as a separate entity that can erupt in violent, destructive fury. When an Obscurial loses control, the Obscurus force is released, often focused on the cause of the Obscurial's torment, but also causing destruction in its wake."

"So I'm a monster?"

Newt denied, "No. There is no such thing as monsters. Just misunderstood creatures. You are not the only one who is considered a monster amongst wizards."

"I'll do it!"


	13. New Clan Head part 1

Newt's POV

Picking up Dougal had taken quite a bit of time. There was little doubt in his mind MACUSA was happy to see the back of him. They didnt question him on the boy who was now at his side. Deciding they very much didnt want to know.

He and Tina said tearful goodbyes and he promised to keep in touch. It was the least he could do after all. Maybe he would visit and bring her a copy of his book next time.

The goodbye with Queenie was with fewer tears. Secretly she mentioned meeting that she would continue to see Jacob. Honestly, he was happy for her. They were both a pair of misfits looking for their place in the world. What MACUSA didnt know wouldn't hurt them. Not in this case at least.

When he and Credence were finally on the train to Arizona it was almost noon the next day. For his part, Newt was exhausted. The moment they were in their seats he was leaning back trying to catch up on sleep.

Thankfully his sleep was dreamless otherwise he might have changed again. The wolf within him was restless despite everything that had happened. It wanted to be free and for him to run. This made Newt scared to change again. What if he started to run and couldn't stop?

For the first time, he understood Matthew's dilemma. The reason his uncle didnt change any more. He was afraid of not being there for his child. Now that Newt had someone human to look after he felt the same fear.

After his nap, Newt paid for both of them to have a hot meal. It was something they had both been lacking.

Quietly he asked, "What do you want to do Credence? You can travel with me for as long as you wish. Once back in England I'll take you to Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley so we can get you a wand."

"I can really get a wand, Mr. Scamander?" Came the soft question. The young man in front of him flinching as if expecting to be hit.

Newt replied equally as soft as if trying to coax a frightened creature, "Please call me Newt. And of course, you can. Despite you being added to this little band I was planning on returning to England for a time. You see I am what's known as a skinwalker. We can move between human and animal skin. The Wizarding World was inspired to do the same many centuries ago. Those that succeeded became the first animagi. However, it did not take them long to turn on the skinwalkers. So we went into hiding. My father was a pureblood skinwalker and my mother was human. While my brother should have inherited the gene he did not. I did. We didnt know this until my fifth year in school. Skinwalkers you see only change for the first time between 13-18. I got lucky and was able to continue my schooling despite being little more than a beast in their eyes."

"Are we going to see your brother?"

Newt laughed tiredly, "Honestly I'm not sure. Theseus and I don't exactly have the best of relationships. If he wants to though maybe we can go see him. Otherwise, it will be straight to Wolf Lake. I know my uncle and Tyler will love you."

Tyler... he did the miss the older wolf. It had been too long since they had seen each other. He had to wonder if Tyler already chose his mate. It was what was keeping him from being named head of the clan after all.

Newt was too free-spirited to be held down by the clan. He wasnt raised with their ideologies. As much as he liked Tyler and Sherman he could not guarantee that he would stay with them for any length of time.

Credence asked carefully, "Who is Tyler? How do you know he will like me? I'm just a burden."

Dark eyes glanced down at his hands and Newt felt his heartbreak for the younger man. Slowly so to give Credence plenty of time to move away if he wanted he reached out to pull him into a hug. For a moment they just sat there awkwardly before his shirt began to feel wet.

Silently Credence cried into Newt's shirt. Arms slowly reached so that they were loosely around his abdomen. How long had it been since Credence was hugged? Had he ever been given a real hug by someone who cared about him?

Eventually, Credence fell asleep in Newt's arms. Newt leaned back in his seat and allowed himself to relax. He would protect this child with everything he had.

Tyler's POV

An ice-cold feeling rushed through his veins. Blackstone had just returned from searching for Willard Cates. The news had not been good. What they feared finally came to pass.

Willard Cates was dead and the clan was without a leader. Tyler was one of three contenders for the position. Without his mate, however many would see him as weak.

Glancing at Donner he knew some just didnt like him. To be fair he could be an asshole. He knew this. The whole pack knew this. His reasoning for it was sound. All he wanted was what was best for the clan. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Well... maybe for one thing more. Tyler turned to the west his eyes searching for the mate that he could not see. Newt was his primary mate and he hoped that one day he would stay. The clan expected him to choose a mate and settle down.

No one within the clan could settle the pain in his heart. If he had to wait a lifetime for Newt to come back and choose him he would. Trying to keep the younger man from following his dreams was impossible. It would be like clipping the wings of a bird. Cruel and unusual. Though he did worry about his mate.

Even as separated from most of the world they heard about a rising Dark Lord. One who was promising equality to the creatures. It was a tempting promise. Willard had made arrangements to meet with the Dark Lord. Now they had to hurry against the clock to choose a new clan head. Otherwise, they would never get what they wanted in terms of equality. Only an unbreakable vow and treaty would suffice.

Of course in the old guard's eyes, they shouldn't make a treaty. They believed that the clan should go back to the dark ages. Tyler believed they should move forward and past their difference. Otherwise, they would be completely wiped out this time. Not just scattered. He or Donner had to be the one to take up the mantel. Otherwise, the skinwalkers would finally die out.


End file.
